Behind these hazel eyes
by Trory
Summary: Eine Songfic zu Kelly Clarkson's Behind these hazel eyes. Es geht um die Liebe zweier Menschen aus verschiedenen Häusern: Slytherin und Gryffindor. DHr! Please R


Das hier ist meine erste Songfic :) Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Über Reviews würd ich mich sehr freuen

Und wenn ihr Tips für die nächste habt nur her damit ;)

Ich habe das Lied "Behind these hazel eyes" von Kelly Clarkson genommen weil ich es wunderschön finde, und irgendwie auch passend!

_Disclaimer: _Mir gehört nichts. Das Copyrigt für das Lied liegt bei Kelly Clarkson, und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Songfic!

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen

* * *

Behind these hazel eyes

Alles hatte ganz unschuldig angefangen. Blicke wurden ausgetauscht, und er versank in ihren haselnussbraunen Augen. Sie verfiel seinen sturmgrauen Augen, und tauchte darin ein, wie in glasklares Wasser.

Beim Frühstück saß ich am Tisch der Slytherins. Mein Blick jedoch war auf dich gerichtet. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von dir lassen, konnte deine Augen nicht vergessen. Wut kochte in mir auf als ich sah wie du mit Potter geredet, und gelacht hast.

Du saßt am Tisch der Gryffindors und dir ging es nicht anders. Keiner von uns wollte meinen das es dem anderen genauso geht. Die Zeit verging und Liebe keimte immer mehr auf. Nachts hatte ich nur eins im Kopf: Dich!

Dann mussten wir für Zaubertränke ein gemeinsames Projekt ausarbeiten. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild. Allein mit dir in einem Raum. Wir kamen uns näher. Meine Hand strich sanft über deine Wange, ich küsste dich, und du erwiederste meinen Kuss sehnsüchtig.

Es war wie ein Traum, ein schöner unzerstörbarer Traum, von dem man nie wieder erwachen wollte. Diese Liebe schien so stark und unzerstörbar...

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Wir hatten eine wunderbare Zeit. Es war die schönste Zeit die ich je erleben durfte. Wir liebten uns, taten alles was liebende taten. Nur das wir es heimlich taten. Hat das unsere Liebe zerstört?

Wieso fühlt sich mein Herz so leer an, und wieso will ich nur noch weinen, aber keine einzige Träne will meine haselnussbraunen Augen verlassen. Wieso? Wieso ist das Leben manchmal so unfair?

Fühlst du dich auch so leer? Wenn du das tust wieso lässt du dich von deinem Vater beherrschen, dir sagen was du zu tun hast, und wieso verlierst du deine Willenskraft, und dein Selbstwertgefühl sobald er in der nähe ist? Wieso musste er unsere Liebe zerstören...wegen ihm ist mein Herz zerbrochen, und du hast es für ihn ausgeführt...

Hier sitze ich nun. Ein Foto von uns in der Hand. Wir sehen uns verliebt an, das war unsere beste Zeit, doch sie ist vorbei. Genauso wie die Wegwerfkamera mit der wir dieses Foto gemacht haben. Schicksal? Haben wir damit das Ende unserer Liebe besiegelt?

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Ich erinnere mich gern an die schönen Tage zurück, aber wenn ich das tue überkommt mich auch schreckliche Angst. Angst das ich innerlich noch mehr zerbrechen könnte.

Die ganze Zeit habe ich dir vertraut, habe mich dir hingegeben und dir mein Herz geschenkt. Ich habe dich so sehr geliebt das ich mich dir voll und ganz hingegeben habe, ich schlief mit dir, mit dem Eisprinzen von Slytherin.

War es falsch das ich mich in dich verliebt habe? Hätte ich mein Herz verschließen sollen, und dich vergessen sollen? Doch das ging nicht, mein Herz wollte dich, und mein Kopf schaltete sich aus, ich hörte ihn nur leise schreien. Nun schreit er ganz laut.

Ich habe mich bei dir so stark gefühlt wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Wir waren so verliebt. Die Zeit die ich nicht mit der verbringen durfte war verschwendete Zeit. Ich log sogar meine Freunde an. Sie machten sich sorgen weil ich noch mehr lernte als sonst, dabei war ich wirklich bei meiner großen Liebe.

Jetzt bin ich nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst. Lebe leise und zerbrechlich vor mich hin. Ich spiele eine Rolle. Lebe mein leben nicht mehr. Es ist nicht mehr das selbe, ohne dich ist es so leer und sinnlos.

Nachts kann ich nicht schlafen, will weinen aber es geht nicht. Du hast mir mein Herz gestohlen, ich dachte immer wir würden eines Tages frei und glücklich sein.

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Wieso hab ich mir dir hingegeben wenn du mich dann fallen hast lassen? Wieso habe ich alles für dich getan um dann wie ein Stück Dreck fallen gelassen zu werden?

Du bist doch ein toller Zauberer, aber wieso verlierst du das alles wenn dein Vater kommt? Wieso hast du dich nicht vor ihn gestellt und ihm gesagt das du mich liebst? Für ihn bin ich nur das Schlammblut, bin ich es für dich auch?

Sag mir bitte warum du unsere Liebe weggeworfen hast! Ich will dich hassen, aber es geht nicht. Jede Faser meines Körpers liebt dich immer noch, ich kann dich einfach nicht vergessen. Will dich nicht vergessen, aber ich muss dich vergessen...

Ich kann dir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Es bringt mich um wenn ich nur an dich denke, oder dein Bild vor meinen Augen habe. Es ist unerträglich, ich halte das einfach nicht aus. Dich nicht sehen zu dürfen, obwohl wir uns doch lieben!

Kann nicht weinen obwohl ich will. Vor meinen Freunden spiele ich die Hermine wie sie früher war, doch die bin ich nicht mehr. Sie merken das ich anders bin, aber ich tue alles ab und lebe leise weinend vor mich hin.

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Ich werde dich immer lieben. Ich hatte gedacht du bist anders als dein Vater, doch da muss ich mich schrecklich getäuscht haben. Ein Malfoy kann nicht lieben...und wenn er es kann macht er es dann kaputt?

Oder ist es einfach Schicksal das die Liebe zwischen den zwei verfeindesten Häusern, zwischen einem Malfoy und Hermine Granger zerbricht?

Nun endlich kann ich mich meinen Tränen hingeben, und weine alle Tränen die ich geben kann. Ich wünschte es wäre anders gekommen...


End file.
